


I'm Sorry

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [24]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot needs to let his partners know when he's going to be late for dinner, Multi, Pizza, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Eliot needs to let his partners know when he's going to be late for dinner.  Otherwise they'll just keep ordering pizza.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: I'm Sorry
> 
> Except this is so cute, how can I be sorry??? (Spj, look, a miracle happened!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage~!

* * *

“I’m _sorry_ , someone didn’t tell me they were going to be running late, so I called in dinner!” Hardison says, newest piece of delightful bread, cheese, sauce, meat, and peppers on the way to his mouth.

“Damnit Hardison!  You and Parker had pizza last night, too!”

“And?” Hardison drawls.

“You can’t just live off of pizza!”

“But Eliot, it has a green thing on it!” Parker shouts from the kitchen.

Eliot sighs.

“Fine, I won’t be late to pizza and movie night again if I can help it, okay?”

Hardison smiles.

Eliot glowers.

Parker watches as she sinks to perch on the back of the sofa.

“And I’ll text you or something.”

Hardison grins.  “See? Now was that so hard, man?”

“Hardison…”

Parker bumps Eliot a little.  “Now kiss him, so you can kiss me, and we’ll go back to figuring out all the different ways we’re better than the people in ‘Ocean’s Twelve’ and be very happy Maggie isn’t on our team, even if she’s adorable and pretty awesome.”

* * *

And that's a wrap. *muse pants in the background*

Comments, kudos, and concrit welcome!  As I said earlier, responses are coming to earlier comments, I just need time and sleep (so...tomorrow).

~Fins

 


End file.
